Hunters of Darkness
Taught by: Guardians of the Veil/Adamantine Arrows Nicknames: Monster hunters, "Buffys"/"Slayers", Ghostbusters Appearance: The Hunters are typically quite strong, and usually wear clothing that allows for concealed carrying of weapons, especially of the blessed or silver variety. Often they wear charms, Atlantean runes, or other superstitious objects to ward off evil. Organization: Hunters might organize in cells of similarly-minded Hunters, but most often stay in their mentor/protege pair (or go off as solo workers). Sample concepts: Vampire's once-victim; werewolf's abused sibling; former Urged, etc. Hunters often come from the ranks of those who have been victimized by other supernaturals. Background: The Hunters of Darkness are not necessarily a very popular group. They tend to eschew dealings with the non-Mage supernatural world, seeing vampires as dangerous and parasitical, werewolves as violent and uncontrollable, spirits as capricious and untrustworthy and ghosts as problematic. Because of this, they also tend to forego relations with mages that deal with other supernaturals. For all that zeal, however, most Hunters do not simply hunt down any supernatural they hear about. Rather, they are more likely to use any slip-up on the part of their enemies as an excuse to bind, injure, or kill them. Most mages see the Hunters as zealots, but when a mad vampire is roaming the streets or a powerful ghost is terrorizing their homes, they are more than willing to call them for aid. Oblations: meditating in a warded area; praying in front of/with holy symbols (crosses, etc.); carefully crafting a stake/silver weapon/blessed weapon/etc. ----- MUST HAVE: -Occult 2 -One of Brawl/Firearms/Weaponry 2 -By 2nd Attainment, all Hunters must have Death 1, Prime 1, and Spirit 1. PRIMARY ARCANUM: Either Forces (brawlers) or Matter (weapon/firearms users). SECONDARY ARCANUM: Spirit. ----- FIRST ATTAINMENT (A): Strike Down The Unholy Gnosis 3, Forces 2 -gains Kinetic Blow permanently. Once per scene, for no cost, the mage may activate Kinetic Blow for use in attacks equal to his Forces rating. FIRST ATTAINMENT (B): True Eye Gnosis 3, Matter 2 -gains Alter Accuracy permanently. Once per scene, for no cost, the mage may activate Alter Accuracy for use in a number of attacks equal to her Matter dots. Also: Gain one of Grim Sight, Supernal Vision, or Second Sight. ----- SECOND ATTAINMENT (A): Shadows to Shadows Gnosis 5, Forces 3 -Mage gains the ability to use Personal Invisibility at will. The spell is no longer a concentration effect, but speed is still 1/2 or the mage shows up as a blur. SECOND ATTAINMENT (B): Lance of God Gnosis 5, Matter 3 -Mage may gain, each scene, at no cost, the spell Armor Piercing for a number of attacks equal to her dots in Matter. Also: If the mage has Spirit 3, they may learn Harm Spirit. Also: Gain the second of Grim Sight, Supernal Vision, or Second Sight. ----- THIRD ATTAINMENT (A): Holy Flame Gnosis 7, Forces 4 -Mage can conjure up a fireball that is in all ways identical to the spell Thunderbolt, save that it does Aggravated damage to vampires. THIRD ATTAINMENT (B): Hunter's Cache Gnosis 7, Matter 4 -Mage gains the use of the Transmute Gold spell, allowing them to turn a normal weapon into a blade of pure silver, or a clip of bullets into the same. Also: If the mage has Spirit 4, he may use the spell Bind Spirit. Also: The third of the vision spells.